This new carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the unpatented variety `Stanti` at Aalsmeer, Holland, and was selected by me for propagation and test because of the very large size and bright red coloration of its blooms. This plant was propagated by me and under my direction at Aalsmeer, by means of cuttings through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.